Riddled with Black
by RosalieBrandstetter
Summary: Ari Black has lived with the Malfoy's her entire life, even before her parents were locked up in Azkaban. As she joins her big cousin at Hogwarts, she has know idea that she would learn more than just magic at the school. What started as a good school year, soon gets strange as muggleborns are getting petrified and Ari wonders, who is the Heir of Slytherin?
1. A Dark Beginning

**Summary: Ari Black has lived with the Malfoy's her entire life, even before her parents were locked up in Azkaban. As she joins her big cousin at Hogwarts, she has know idea that she would learn more than just magic at the school. What started as a good school year, soon gets strange as muggleborns are getting petrified and Ari wonders, who is the Heir of Slytherin? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its characters, places or general concept. They belong to the marvellous J.K. Rowling. I did however create some original characters, such as Ari, Lyra and Coral, and more than likely that something unrecognised was developed by me. I hope you enjoy the read. **

* * *

Riddled with Black  
Chapter One: A Dark Beginning  
Bellatrix  
**August, 1981**

It started it in the middle of the night. It was nearing the end of August, yet summer was still in full swing. The day had been long, hot and humid, and with its end it had brought a magnificent thunderstorm. Bellatrix was awake, watching the display, when her body decided to present its own storm. Seeming in time with the crash of thunder, her stomach cramped and she suddenly felt wet.

She wasn't expecting her water to break that night, even when it seemed her Braxton Hicks had gotten worse. She wasn't due for another three weeks, and even then the Black family was known for their stubborn, overdue babies. Bellatrix herself had been late, originally due at end of November; she'd made her arrival in the early hours of Boxing Day morning. She grimaced as another pain hit her, this was the first time she was completely at loss on what to do. Rodolphus had already retired for the night, after they established what they wanted to name their unborn child. If it was boy, they were going to call him Orion Romulus, for her favourite uncle, and for her husband's father, and if they child was a girl her name would be Adhara Phoebe, for the star and in honour of her mother in law, Belphoebe Lestrange. They also came to an agreement to carry on the last name Black, as there weren't many in comparison to the Lestrange family. There was no concern for a Lestrange heir, with Rabastan's wife having given birth to son only a few months ago.

The next pain hit her quite hard, and she yelped out. This must have woken Rodolphus because with minutes he had come out, a look of panic on his usually expressionless face.

"Bella, are you alright?" Rod had asked, he began to look concerned.

"Got get Cissy, the baby is coming!" His eyes widened.

"It's too soon!" He exclaimed.

"My water just broke, just go and get Narcissa." He tried to assist her up to the bed, but she shrugged him off and he left to do what asked. Bellatrix slowly made her way over to sit on the bed, the contractions were only a few minutes apart. This was happening faster then she had anticipated.

Bellatrix had never wanted children. Bellatrix hadn't even wanted to get married. The domesticity of it all was incredibly boring for her and she most certainly didn't want to end up like her mother. She loved her mother, but loathed the fact that she was nothing but a house witch; a woman who lived in the shadow of her husband. Bellatrix had found her true calling as a warrior, as a Death Eater; the Dark Lord's finest and most loyal follower. This baby was nothing but a hinder; how would she be able to fight for the cause? Bellatrix knew nothing about children, in fact, she hated most children. Her only exception had been on her nephew, Draco.

Bellatrix had only married Rodolphus to please her family and although she respected his loyalty to the Dark Lord, and the respect he held for her abilities, there was no love in their relationship. However, just because there was no love in their marriage, didn't mean that the couple hadn't slept together. Bellatrix had always been careful to use protection though. She didn't want children, and she definitely didn't want children with Rodolphus Lestrange, as powerful, pureblood and attractive as he was. Her thoughts were then interrupted by her younger sister. Due to Bella's 'criminal' status they couldn't go to St Mungo's to deliver the baby. Alternatives had to be arranged, and Narcissa, who was qualified Healer, would act as midwife for her older sister.

"How are you doing?" Narcissa asked, a nervous Rodolphus hovering behind her.

"Is it too soon?" Bellatrix asked, she was also worried that it was too early for her baby to be born.

"No, while you are early, thirty seven weeks is considered enough to be full term, my little niece or nephew should be fine," Narcissa answered, and bother Bellatrix and Rodolphus relaxed. Narcissa turned to him, she needed his help.

"Can you please get me some hot water and some cloth?" He nodded, and for the second time dashed quickly out of the room. Narcissa helped Bellatrix get more comfortable in the bed.

"Are you going to tell him?" Narcissa whispered.

"No, it's safer for this baby to be known only as the child of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, even if he or she does carry the last name Black." Narcissa nodded, and they spoke no more of the secret Bellatrix was keeping. Rodolphus returned shortly with materials Narcissa had asked for, and sat quietly in the corner, occasionally comforting Bellatrix in the rare times that she wanted him to.

The labour was shorter than what Bellatrix had imagined. She'd be told by her mother that the first was always the hardest. Druella Black had been in labour with Bellatrix for almost twenty hours, the ordeal causing her to miss many Christmas celebrations. Narcissa had been in labour with Draco for over fourteen before he decided to say hello to the world. Bellatrix expected this baby to take just as long; even though she hoped for the ordeal to be over as soon as possible. She didn't want this baby; even though she thought it was special. When Bellatrix first found out she was pregnant, she had wanted to destroy it, but something stopped her. This baby existed for a reason.

With one final push, she delivered her baby, but was met with silence.

"Why isn't it crying?" She asked immediately, panicked.

"It's a girl," Narcissa informed her, as she patted the infants back to try and get it to cry. It worked, and Bellatrix was relieved as her newborn daughter was placed on her chest. Was this her life now?

**October, 1981**

Bellatrix looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms, her face turning from a smile to frown as she realized that she would probably never see her child again. The infant was barely over two months old, and Bellatrix was leaving her so soon.

"She's absolutely beautiful, Bella." Bellatrix looked up at her younger sister, Narcissa, who was looking down lovingly at her niece. Bellatrix knew that Narcissa wanted more children, that while Narcissa adored her own son Draco, she would love a little girl to do those mother daughter things with. Bellatrix also knew that her baby sister struggled to have Draco, and the struggle for a second baby was even harder.

"I know; she is simply magical, but I have to let her go." Bellatrix sighed, before returning her gaze to the infant, who started to squirm as she began to wake. Bellatrix lifted her up; one last hold.

"You don't have to go anywhere, Bella. You don't have to return to him, you have a child now. You should stay and raise her." Narcissa tried to reason with her older sister, but to no avail.

"I have a duty, Cissy, and I must return to it," Bellatrix said with gritted teeth; they'd had this conversation to many times in the past few months.

"The only duty you have is to your daughter!" Narcissa snapped.

"I was never meant to be a mother Narcissa! As much as I hold affection for her, I can't raise her properly. I'm on a wanted list, how am I supposed to?" At any other point in her life, Bellatrix would have snapped or snarled, but this had felt different. Having a baby had softened her insanity slightly, but not enough for her to enjoy it.

"Not even for a little while longer? What about her first Christmas?" Narcissa pleaded.

"No, not for that long, the Dark Lord has special plans for me tonight." Her response was tense, and for a moment Narcissa didn't know how to respond.

"Long Cissy, I don't want to fight. I don't want this to be any more difficult than it has to be. Promise me Cissy, that you will look after her and raise her as your own. Promise me that in the event that something happens to me, you will teach her the things that I cannot." Now it was her turn to plead, something that Bellatrix had refused to do since she was a young child.

"Of course I would Bella; don't ever doubt that, I just wish that there was another way." The child had fallen asleep again and Bellatrix placed her back down into her bassinet. Bellatrix nodded in thanks to her younger sister, before holding her in a tight embrace. Narcissa could feel her eyes water, it had been years since Bellatrix had hugged her. She missed her.

"What business does the Dark Lord have for you tonight?" Narcissa braved herself to ask. Bellatrix pondered for a moment, unsure of what to answer.

"We will be paying a visit to the dear Longbottoms," Bellatrix left it at that. Narcissa didn't need to ask what was meant, she could already guess.

"They have a small child, no older than Draco." Narcissa frowned. Surely an innocent child would be spared, they have no control over the choices of their families.

"They are blood traitors." Bellatrix forced herself to say, holding a blank face; she mostly believed it. Narcissa nodded.

"I guess this is goodbye." Narcissa said quietly, noticing her sister becoming impatient.

"For now," Bellatrix mumbled. She stole one last glance down at her daughter, before disapparating far away from Malfoy Manor, with a single tear rolling down her cheek. The baby, as if sensing her mother was gone, awoke instantly and began crying. Narcissa comforted the child, trying to stop her own tears. She wanted this war to end, it didn't matter who won. She wanted her son and niece to be safe. Not long later, the child stopped crying and fell asleep in her aunt's arms, and time went on.

* * *

**I began Riddled with Black a long time, perhaps close to four or five years, where she was a girl named Cassiopeia, and I started her in her fifth year. Since then I've made many creative changes, and posted this last year, only to draw a blank when it came to continuing the story on, and became overwhelmed with writers block. Now that I've had some time to reflect, I have vision. To those who have read this before, there are bits you are going to find familiar, but I have gone through every chapter, making changes and re-writing, adding new scenes and personality, as well as changing one of the biggest plot reveals to a different time that I felt more right, and if you know what I'm talking about, don't spoil it for anyone else!**

**I always intended to re-upload today, August 19th, because had Ari been a real person, she would be turning 33 years old today. I assure you that there will not be any stopping for long periods of time, as the story is pretty much written, but is still open for change if enough readers want something. I'll be updating twice a week.**

**Thank you for reading, onward to the next chapter! - RosalieBrandstetter**


	2. Eleven Years Later

**Thanks for clicking on to the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! ****  
**

* * *

Riddled with Black  
Chapter Two: Eleven Years Later  
Adhara  
**June, 1992**

A distant rumbling sound could be heard as I waited patiently with my family for the Hogwarts Express to return to Platform 9¾. On the train was my older cousin Draco, who had just finished his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Beside me was his younger sister, Lyra, who could barely contain her excitement. We were both looking forward to his return and to be told about his adventures at Hogwarts. My eleventh birthday was fast approaching, and soon I would be receiving my letter to attend Hogwarts, and I couldn't wait. I started to slightly bounce on my feet, while by this point Lyra was jumping up and down as the sound grew louder. My uncle turned to give us a dark look, and Lyra stopped instantly, the smile on her face falling.

"Behave yourselves, Lyra and Adhara, we're in public." I didn't stop my bouncing, it was barely noticeable. My aunt sighed.

"Leave them alone Lucius, they're children and they're excited to see Draco." My uncle looked away from us, and instead chose to stare across the other side of the tracks, saying nothing. If anyone in this world could get away with telling Lucius Malfoy what to do, it was his wife, the formidable Narcissa Black.

"Oh look, mum, there it is!" I heard a young girls voice exclaim from somewhere behind me, and I turned to see who it was. The girl was about my age, with long red hair that resembled a lion's mane and freckles. I could just see using the platform's dim light that her eyes were a shade of brown. She was with a middle aged woman, who was short in stature with matching red hair and brown eyes, and a middle aged man who also had red hair and freckles. It was obvious that they were her parents.

"Yes, Ginny dear, the boys are almost home." The woman sounded relieved.

"Filthy blood traitors," I overheard my uncle mutter as he had also turned to look at the family.

"Behave yourself, Lucius, we're in public." Narcissa mumbled into his ear, smiling as she mimicked him. He tried hard not to smile. I turned my attention back to the train as it slowed to a stop in front of us on the platform. After a few moments, the doors opened and students started to pile out of the compartments. I noticed a group of students, five boys and single girl, leave the train and head towards the red haired girl, Ginny, and her parents, four of them also sharing the same red hair and freckles. The girl had bushy brown hair, while the fifth boy looked completely different with his dark hair and glasses. After a few moments I recognized him to be Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Draco had written about him in letters, it seemed as though he couldn't decide if he hated the boy or wanted to be his friend. From his descriptions I worked out that the ginger family were the Weasley's, muggle loving wizard who put shame to their pure blood status.

"Lucius, Narcissa, what a pleasure to see you and the little ones." A man with a deep voice said. I looked to see who it was, recognizing Perses Greengrass, his wife Lorelei and their younger daughter Astoria. Perses was tall and imposing. His hair, which was styled long like my uncles, was starting to resemble salt and pepper as his dark brown color started to turn grey. His wife was distantly related to my aunt, they were third cousins or something, but they bore a striking similarity to each other. The traits that were typical of a Rosier woman, heart shaped face, blue eyes and a darker golden blonde hair color were reflected in both of them. Astoria seemed to be the perfect balance between her parents: dark hair, and her mother's startling blue eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine Perses, here to collect young Daphne?" The men continued small talk, while aunt Narcissa and Lorelei began to chat about formal pure blood events. Astoria came closer to us.

"Are you looking forward to starting Hogwarts later this year Ari?" While my aunt and uncle insisted on calling me by my full name, I'd insisted that my close group of friends call me Ari. I like the edge to it.

"Yes, I can't wait!"

"At least you get to go this year, we still have to wait another year!" Lyra pointed out. She and Astoria were the same age and would be going together next year.

"But we would have done the same amount of waiting," I reasoned.

"But I want to go now…" She said quietly, trying not to draw her father's attention for she would probably get into trouble.

"Oh look, there's Draco." Astoria cut in. She admired him. I looked, and sure enough there was Draco, walking with a large group of friends, including Astoria's older sister Daphne. Also with him were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who were of pure blood but low intelligence, a dark haired girl who I believed to be Pansy Parkinson, the girl who trailed after Draco at school, and another darker skinned boy who I faintly recognized as Blaise Zabini. His mother and my mother were good friends, and as his mother was on her honeymoon in Italy, my aunt had offered Blaise a place to stay until his mother returned. Crabbe and Goyle were quick to head over to their families, and I sighed in relief.

"Good evening father, mother, Lyra, Ari." Draco started with a very serious greeting tone when talking to his parents, but ended with a playful note in his voice as he smiled at us. I smiled back, despite Draco only being my cousin, he felt more like an older brother due to the fact that I'd been raised in the Malfoy household from the day I was born. We are just over a year apart, which sometimes caused arguments and 'sibling rivalry' in the way we acted, it mostly caused us to be quite close. I felt the same about Lyra, she was like a little sister I needed to protect.

"Draco!" Lyra and I exclaimed unison, giving him a hug.

"We're in public," He mumbled as he gently patted us on the back before sheepishly looking over at Blaise. Blaise held a smirk on his face, he wasn't going to let Draco forget this.

"Do I get a hug?" Aunt Narcissa asked with her arms outstretched.

"Mum," Draco mumbled, but hugged her anyway pretending to be uncomfortable the whole time. Uncle Lucius just simply shook his head, while Blaise smirked even wider. Lucius said his goodbyes to the Greengrass family before we left to go through the portal that would take us from Platform 9¾ into the muggle platform at King's Cross station. I always wondered what it looked like to the muggles standing at the platform, to have these people disappear and reappear suddenly. Perhaps they noticed nothing or they pretended to notice nothing because muggles like to ignore the things they don't understand.

After leaving King's Cross station, it was only a short walk until we reached a small building. To me, it looked like warehouse and fairly neat. I've been told that to muggles it was supposed to look run down and unsafe due to a charm that had been cast on it, similar to how I'd been told that Hogwarts castle looked like ruins to the non-magical passerby. The building was used for wizards and witches to apparate to and from King's Cross. Our walk was in silence, which surprised me as I honestly thought Draco would want to talk about school.

"How was Hogwarts?" I prompted him, as we came closer to the building. I was dying to know more about the magical castle that my aunt had insisted Draco attend.

"It was alright," Draco responded before flashing me a look that suggested he would talk to me about it later that evening, when it was just us children. I nodded to show that I understood his look, and we quietly continued on our way. When we entered the building, we split evenly to apparate. Uncle Lucius apparated with Draco, Lyra and Draco's luggage, while I side-along apparated with aunt Narcissa, Blaise and his luggage.

We landed in some trees just outside the grounds of Malfoy Manor, because the Manor itself was protected from wizards and witches being able to apparate inside the boundaries. Malfoy Manor sat on a large portion of land, with plenty of garden and water feature space. The manor itself was very old and made of stone, with many fireplaces and unused bedrooms. Upon entering the house, I could smell the house-elves cooking, and I realized just how hungry I was. Blaise and Draco's luggage was left in the foyer for the house elves to put away and aunt Narcissa told us to wash up as dinner would be ready when we were.

Draco and Blaise filled dinner with the details of their adventures at Hogwarts while Lyra and I listened intently. Draco and Blaise were fairly competitive with their marks, with Blaise showing greater skill in the more practical work of potions and Herbology, and Draco in his spell work.

"May I be excused?" Draco asked politely once everyone was finished with dinner, "I want to get a head start of unpacking." Blaise also looked like he wanted to do the same.

"Of course, don't get to bed late though; we have to be up early in the morning." Draco nodded, standing up and pushing his chair. He looked at Lyra and myself, "Would you like to come help?" Lyra nodded, and after looking to her mother for permission she left quickly. I declined the invitation.

"I think I might just head up to bed," I really just wanted to sit up and draw. I was excused also, and after seeing the glance that my aunt and uncle shared, I decide to leave just as quickly as Lyra had. On my way out I bumped into Blaise as he had just left the bathroom, and I wished him good night. The ground floor of Malfoy Manor consisted of an entrance which lead into a great hall in the centre, which was used for formal dances, something that had happened more in the past compared to what it did now. To the right was a guest wing, there were three smaller bedrooms, and a large bathroom to share. To the left was the kitchen, dining and drawing rooms. Going up a level, we could look down at the hall. This was where the main family bedrooms were, as well as a library. We each had our own bathroom, as well as a fireplace, because it got pretty cold in the large manor during winter. I'd lost count as to how many fireplaces there were in the manor all up.

I walked into my room, which was a relatively large in size. The fireplace wasn't lit, because it was summer and fairly nice weather. My bed was in one corner near the window, and my desk and easel were in another. I needed to tidy my room up, as oil pastels and pencils scattered over the desk. I would worry about that in the morning. I changed into my more comfortable bed clothes, before grabbing an art book and some pencils, and sitting in bed ready to draw. It wasn't long before I felt the sleep tugging on my eyelids, so I put the notebook down beside, switched the lamp off and went to bed.

* * *

**Some aspects of the next couple of chapters may seem similar but I have some serious changes to accommodate for the creation of Lyra, and Blaise being about as well as doing some rearranging. To get the next update, just add the story to alerts, or please leave a review! :)**

**- RosalieBrandstetter**


	3. The Letter

**I couldn't help myself, I wanted to upload another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Riddled with Black  
Chapter Three: The Letter  
Adhara

Blaise was only supposed to stay with us for about a week after the term finished, he had joked that his mother deliberately planned her honeymoon so she wouldn't have to see him for another week. I knew it was joke because it had always been obvious just how much Alessandra adored her son, her only child. Draco had quipped that perhaps it so Blaise wouldn't get to close to this husband, just in case he died to. Blaise was irritated by this, but said nothing as he knew Draco had a point. Other than this, the week was filled with fun as we talked about Hogwarts, magic and Quidditch. Before we knew it, a week had passed and it was the day Blaise was to be collected by his mum. My personal house elf, Coral, lightly shook me awake, just before sunrise, like I always instructed. Most of the time I woke up early anyway, but she was like an alarm if I didn't. I have always been one for early mornings; there was something about being awake early enough to see the sunrise that I had always found comforting. I love the sunrise but I really don't like the sunset; it's daunting. I think that it is because the sunset meant the arrival of stars, of darkness, and sunrise was saying goodbye to them. Despite being named after a star, I actually hate the night time; it came with the unknown, the dark. Regardless of the reasons, I have been waking up early enough to watch the sunrise since I was about six years old, before getting dressed and going down to breakfast.

Sometimes, if there wasn't much to do, Coral would stay with me. It was something I kept hidden from my family, because house elves were considered lower class than us wizards and witches; their fate from the moment they are born is to provide service to Wizarding families who could afford them, they were no more than slaves. I understood this, and for the greater part, followed it, but that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy Coral's company. Uncle Lucius in particular was quite nasty to the house elves; particularly a young one named Dobby, whereas aunt Narcissa was nice to them, but more or less viewed the same way as any other pure blood wizard had. I'd found that if you treated your house elves kindly, they were more willing to work for you. Coral and I watched the sun as it rose above the hills off to the east, there were no clouds in the sky and there probably wouldn't be any forming. I sat for a bit longer than I should have and I was still there after the sun had already come up, when Blaise came out to join me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.

"You missed the main part of the show!" He shrugged and repeated that it was still nice, and then we stood in silence enjoying the sun. Soon we found ourselves interrupted by Coral.

"Coral thinks that Miss Black and Master Zabini should get ready for breakfast before Mistress Malfoy comes looking for them." I looked toward her, she was right, breakfast had always been a family affair, and my aunt didn't like it when I missed it or was too late in my arrival.

"Good thinking, Coral." I went back inside and prepared something to wear for the day before going for shower. Blaise appeared to already be dressed and headed downstairs. After getting dressed, I made my way to the dining room.

My aunt and uncle, as well as Blaise and Lyra, were already seated at the dining table and Draco probably wouldn't be far off. The whole family woke up relatively early, it was improper to still be in bed during the late hours of the morning. However, nobody else usually came to watch the sunrise with me, and I really didn't mind. Lyra was sneaking glances at Blaise, and I was beginning to think she had crush on him. Blaise, like most boys, was completely ignorant to it.

"Good morning aunt Narcissa, good morning uncle Lucius." My aunt smiled warmly at me in response.

"Good morning Adhara, how was the sunset this morning?" Uncle feigned interest in my morning habit; he was rarely ever interested in anything other than himself.

"It was really lovely; it's going to be nice weather today." He nodded as he read the Daily Prophet.

"That's good; you two have mail." Narcissa said, still smiling. I looked behind me; Draco had come down not long after I had and now stood in the doorway. I noticed that Blaise to had a letter, and I was already thinking that perhaps it was out Hogwarts letters.

"Is it our letters from Hogwarts?" Draco asked as it was now almost mid-July, and he should be getting his book list for second year; whilst I am due to begin my first year this September. I looked more closely at the dining table, and sure enough sitting at my place at the table was a small envelope, similar to what I had remembered Draco's looking like. I walked more quickly towards it, sitting down before grabbing it, trying to contain my excitement. Written on the front of the envelope in neat, emerald handwriting was:

_MISS. A. BLACK.__  
__Malfoy Manor__  
__Wiltshire, England._

I turned the envelope over, taking note of the Hogwarts seal before opening the letter. My acceptance letter was finally here! Reading the letter over, my excitement began to build up; I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. The only thing I found odd was that almost all the books were written by a man named Gilderoy Lockhart. What was wrong with the first year books Draco had used? I quickly got over it though, I was going to Hogwarts!

"Looks like I will be officially joining you at Hogwarts, Draco."

"Fantastic, like I said; you better be in Slytherin!"

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" Lyra said excitedly.

"Just one more year sweetie," My aunt told her. Lyra looked cross, like she had been when we collected Draco from King's Cross Station, but was quiet about it.

"Of course I'll be in Slytherin, the entire family is." I resumed the conversation, and breakfast appeared.

"Would you like your own owl for Hogwarts, Adhara?" My uncle asked as we ate breakfast. I thought about it for a moment, as Hogwarts said we could bring an owl, toad or cat.

"No, I don't really need an owl, because I could always borrow Hermes, or use one from the owlery. I'd really like a cat though." I said with a smile. My uncle looked to my aunt.

"I don't see why not. How about we get everyone's supplies in August, perhaps around Ari's birthday, and you can have a cat for your birthday." Aunt Narcissa suggested. Unlike Draco or Lyra, I had never really been one for parties, preferring to do something small or nothing at all.

"I'd like that, thank you."

"I want a cat." Lyra added.

"We'll see Lyra, but if you get a cat this year, that is it, you don't get another pet for Hogwarts next year." Aunt Narcissa told her. "Speaking of birthdays though, we have Lyra's party next Saturday, the Greengrasses have said they are coming, along with the Parkinson girl, I've also invited many of Draco school friends, including you Blaise, so when your mother arrives I will extend the invite."

"Which should be soon," Blaise added. He wasn't wrong, because it was not long after we finished breakfast that the doorbell rang and another house elf, Dobby, informed us that Madame Zabini was in the foyer. We all moved to greet her. Blaise's stuff was already packed and waiting in the foyer for collection. Madame Alessandra Zabini was of Italian and French background, and had long dark wavy hair, a deep olive tan and a tall, shapely body. Many women from pureblood families often felt pressured to look a particular; tall and thin. I could see it in my aunt, and in my grandmother and many others within in our circle. Madame Zabini had rejected that notion, embracing her curvier figure and often wearing clothes that drew attention to her particular assets. I guess that was how she lured all those rich men into marrying her. I think she was possibly up to her fifth or sixth husband, all of them dying suspiciously. Unsurprisingly, her husband wasn't with her. I wondered if she even loved him.

"Alessandra, it is so good to see you," My aunt gave her hug. Apparently they used to be like sisters going through Hogwarts. They weren't so close now because my uncle disapproved of her lifestyle. He and Draco were polite when they greeted her, but weren't very open and warm. Lyra adored Alessandra, and was second to give her a hug. I gave her one to, because it was expected of me.

"How was the wedding and honeymoon?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh it was lovely, I really love this one,"

"Well I'd love to meet him, we're having a party for Lyra next weekend, which I do hope you come to. Please bring him along."

"I shall, I would stay longer for some tea, but I have some plans, thank you so much for having Blaise for me,"

"See you next week, Zabini." Draco said, giving him a handshake. Blaise shook his hand back and nodded at Lyra and myself.

"See you Blaise," I said.

"Next time, little Black." He responded as they walked out the door.

"I'm sure she really loves him." My uncle muttered sarcastically after they had left. My aunt shot him a deadly look, and I knew it was probably best to leave. Lyra followed.

"Hey Ari,"

"Yes Lyra."

"Can you draw me a picture?" Lyra loved what I drew, much like I loved how she played the piano.

"Sure Lyra, what would you like me to draw?"

"Draw me in a pretty dress, please."

"I can try, will you play some music to inspire me." Lyra nodded and so after we stopped by room to grab my art supplies, we went to the piano room and I drew while she played. After a while she stopped, and I was mostly done, only need to adding colour.

"I love it," She commented from behind my shoulder.

"Lyra, you know how I feel about you looking at my work before it is done." I teased and she giggled a sorry. She went back to piano. I was just about finished when Draco interrupted us.

"I can just feel the artistic vibes in this room," He muttered.

"Just because you have no talents Draco," Lyra teased him back.

"I do to," Draco insisted, now slightly offended.

"Oh yeah, what?" Lyra challenged.

"I'm good at Quidditch,"

"So, that's sport!" She continued the banter.

"You don't even like flying a broom! What kind of witch or wizard doesn't like flying?" Draco looked thoughtful.

"A smart one! Mother doesn't like flying either!" Lyra defended. She was terrified of heights.

"You're probably a squib!" Before Lyra could even work out a response I stopped them.

"Children, we all have different talents, Lyra is good with music, I like to draw and Draco plays Quidditch. I also happen to like Quidditch. Lyra, I finished your drawing, now I think I might go fly one of the brooms." The drawing distracted Lyra, who then insisted on showing aunt Narcissa, which left me and Draco alone to go fly our brooms. Despite being their cousin, I honestly did feel like their sister with my middle child peace making abilities.

"I'm going to go for Slytherin Seeker this year," Draco told me as we flew around the Malfoy grounds.

"Oh, do you think you'll get in?" I asked.

"Do you think I won't?" Draco pushed. I shrugged, he had a fair chance. He smiled smugly.

"I'm sure the Nimbus 2001's that father is offering will be an incentive." I rolled my eyes, but kept quiet. I soon got over flying with Draco and left to go to my room until dinner, I was going to catch up on my history of Hogwarts.

* * *

**Pretty please leave a review?**

**- RosalieBrandstetter**


	4. The Birthday Party

**Just a thank you for the 'Guest' who left a review saying they liked it and that I should update, I hope you get a chance to read this! Also thank you to Croongirl for following Riddled with Black. :)**

* * *

Riddled with Black  
Chapter Four – The Birthday Party  
Adhara

The week passed by rather quickly, Draco and I spent time practicing Quidditch, while Lyra kept up with piano. Uncle Lucius also thought it best to demonstrate some spells, even though I didn't have wand yet. Luckily I have a very good memory. Before we knew it was Saturday again. I woke up myself this time, long before Coral would come into my room. Today was Lyra's birthday party, even though her actual birthday was four days ago, the fourteenth of July. I opened my blinds and made my bed, so Coral wouldn't have to do it. She came in while I was doing it, and helped me after putting down what she'd been holding.

"What is that, Coral?" I asked, pointing to the box.

"Mrs. Malfoy asks to give this to you. It's for today." Coral handed me the box and I opened. Inside was a mint green dress. It was pretty, but I'd never been a fan of how soft colours looked with my skin and hair. I wouldn't tell my aunt that though.

"She wants you to come down to breakfast before getting ready,"

"Thank you Coral." I grabbed a nightgown and put it on as I head downstairs. I saw no sense in putting clothes on, only to put new clothes on. Everyone was already at the dining table, Lyra was buzzing with excitement. She

"Did you see the dress I had Coral give you?" My aunt asked as I begun eating. I nodded as I chewed my toast.

"Yes I did, it's… nice, thank you." I said with a smile as soon as my mouth was empty. I did like it, I just hoped to not have to wear it again after this party.

"People will probably start to arrive around twelve, twelve thirty, so I trust that you will all be ready by then." My aunt specifically addressed Draco and myself, she would be helping Lyra get ready. We both nodded.

"Cissy dear, I'm going to have to leave for a few hours, but I promise I'll be back for the party." My uncle hardly ever called my aunt by that nickname, and when he did it meant that he was trying to either get her approval on something, or to avoid angering her when he knew she wasn't going to like something he had to say. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you have leave? Where are you going?" She asked with skepticism.

"I just have to sort out some arrangements, I won't be long, I promise."

"What kind of arrangements? You most definitely better be back for the party, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." She warned. My uncle gave her an exasperated look before glancing at Draco and myself.

"I will not talk about it in front of the children," My uncle responded shortly, before making a dramatic notion towards the floor. I didn't understand what he meant by it, but aunt Narcissa must have because she remained silent for the rest of breakfast, only nodding to let uncle Lucius know that she understood.

Uncle Lucius left shortly after breakfast, and sure enough, he'd returned at eleven thirty, in time for the party. In the time that he was gone, we'd all had gotten ready for the party. I'd put on the dress, and aunt Narcissa worked to tame my unruly dark ringlets into a formal bun, while she'd styled Lyra's hair down. I'd inherited the ringlets, along with my pale skin and dark eyes from my mother, as well as many other members in the ancient House of Black. Aunt Narcissa was the only exception, with her golden blonde hair and blue eyes which she complemented with a light blue dress, while both uncle Lucius and Draco wore dark green dress robes. Lyra proudly showed off her own light blue dress, which looked strikingly familiar.

"When you drew me a picture, I showed mother. I had to have it," She explained.

The guests started to arrive just before twelve, the first of which being the Parkinson's; Pansy, Basil and their parents. I'd met them a few times before at pure blood social gatherings, but tended to avoid them. Pansy had an irritating laugh, sounding somewhat like a hyena, while both children had pug-like faces and dark hair. Pansy was in Draco's year, whilst Basil would be starting Hogwarts this year, like me. As soon as they had arrived it became apparent that Pansy had an attachment to Draco; she'd bounded up to him after giving Lyra her present.

The Crabbe and Goyle families arrived alongside Theodore Nott and his father. They gave Draco his presents in a less dramatic way then what Pansy had. The Greengrass family arrived not long after that, and aunt Narcissa looked at them approvingly. They'd brought along their cousins Callisto Greengrass and Emilia Rosier. Emilia bore great resemblance to my aunt and to Lorelei, with her heart shaped face and blonde hair, whoever her eyes were a warm brown. Callisto's mother was Greek, and instead she had a dark and strong tan. Both would also join me at Hogwarts this year, perhaps even share a room with me, if we all got into Slytherin. The last to arrive was Blaise, his mother, and her new husband Samuel. She, like always, was dressed to attract.

"She's really outdone herself this time," I heard uncle Lucius mutter to Crabbe senior, who was staring at Madame Zabini, almost to the point of drooling. This comment earned a sharp glare from aunt Narcissa.

"Hello everyone, this is my husband Samuel," He didn't look all that old, not that Alessandra was old or anything, but he did look younger than her. He was actually taller than her, with dark blonde hair and chiseled features.

Not long after everyone was settled, lunch was served in the dining room. After lunch, the men all drifted off into the library for business conversation, while the women stayed at the dining table discussing the latest gossip. Draco suggested we all go outside, and so we did. He was complaining about Harry yet again, and I just rolled my eyes. I didn't mind listening to Draco's problems, but all week the only thing he'd been able to talk about was Harry Potter, and it was beginning to drive me insane.

"I'm going to be Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team this year," Draco said, as a conclusion to his rant about Harry thinking that he better then everyone because he was the youngest Quidditch player in over a century.

"How do you know that?" Theodore asked, with suspicious eyes.

"Well, I'm a good player, the team needs a good seeker, and father will be providing the whole team with Nimbus 2001's, which will upstage Potter." Draco responded with full confidence. Blaise snorted, this was obviously new to him.

"Oh, Malfoy, where would you be without your father's money? Fancy broomsticks mean nothing if the players are talentless," Blaise said with a sneer. They may have been friends in some way, but he didn't follow Draco blindly the way Crabbe and Goyle had. He was happy to tell Draco exactly what he thought. Draco resembled a deer stuck in the headlights as he tried to establish whether or not Blaise was talking about him or other players. After a few moments he decided to go on the defensive, and I knew that I should step in.

"Well at least my mother –"

"Draco's a very good player, he should have no trouble getting on the team, and winning, with or without a fancy broom." I said coolly, interrupting Draco before he could say anything we'd all regret. Blaise snapped his attention towards me. We hadn't been properly introduced.

"Well, I'll have you know, little Black, that I wasn't questioning Draco's talent on a broom, but more so the team itself. I'm thinking of going for Chaser myself, because the team is severely lacking in competent players. Perhaps Crabbe and Goyle could go for Beater positions, give the Weasley twin's a run for their money."

"Come sit with us Adhara," Pansy called, interrupting me before I could formulate a response, and I resisted glaring at her. Rolling my eyes, I moved closer to Lyra, Pansy, Daphne and Astoria.

"So, will you be joining us at Hogwarts this year?" Daphne asked.

"Yes," I responded automatically.

"Joining us in Slytherin?" Pansy continued the conversation. I thought about for a few seconds too long, as the two exchanged looks.

"Should be," I said.

"I guess, even if you're not, it won't be that bad, you could still hang with us." Daphne offered.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"It's not a problem; purebloods need to look out for each other at that school. Especially if you are sorted into another house, wouldn't want you to have to hang out with filthy mudbloods,"

"I wouldn't mind being sorted into Ravenclaw," Astoria almost whispered. Daphne winced.

"As long as you're not a hopeless Hufflepuff," She reasoned.

"Or an arrogant Gryffindor," I resisted the urge to snort as Pansy spoke of arrogance.

Time passed quickly, and soon the guests began to leave. We ended the day together with some family time. Retiring to my room for the evening, I was glad to be out of the dress and into more comfortable clothes as I got ready for bed. I smiled as I fell asleep thinking about how any day now my letter would arrive from Hogwarts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review!**


	5. Diagon Alley

**I hope you are all enjoying the read so far, thank you for the favourites/alerts! :) **

* * *

Riddled with Black  
Chapter Five – Diagon Alley  
Adhara

My birthday was just over a month after Lyra's, August the nineteenth. I spent the time trying to prepare by going through the Malfoy library, and reading Draco's old books. They'd changed the book list this year to the ones written by Gilderoy Lockhart, as he was apparently going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. When Draco commented at breakfast that it was strange that for about fifty years Hogwarts hadn't seemed to be able to keep a Defense teacher for more than a year or two, uncle Lucius had smirked. Was teaching the subject intimidating? Either way, I figured it wouldn't hurt to go over what Draco has learnt, perhaps even practice once I had a wand. I know I technically wasn't supposed to use magic outside of Hogwarts until I turned seventeen, but in a household where everyone was capable of magic, it was easy to hide. I woke up like any other day, preparing myself for the sunrise. Despite it not being an ordinary day, it really didn't feel all that different to me.

"Coral would like to wish Miss Black a happy birthday," The house elf said to me quietly, as we stood beside each other, watching the sunrise.

"Thank you Coral." I responded, smiling. I went inside for a shower, stopping to look at the mirror above the bathroom sink. After I finished showering and got dressed, I went down stairs to the dining room to have breakfast. There my aunt, uncle and cousins were already waiting.

"Good morning Ari, happy birthday!" Draco and Lyra exclaimed in unison and gave me a hug, a rare show of affection from Draco.

"Thank you," I responded with a smile

"Happy birthday, dear," My aunt said, also holding me in an embrace.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today, and as promised you'll be able to get a cat for Hogwarts. Yes Lyra, you may get one to." Uncle Lucius said, his voice showing no real emotion as he attempted a half hug. Don't get me wrong, I love my Uncle, and I respected him, but at times he was really cold and distant. I guess that is normal for our society.

"We'll also allow for you to get some new art equipment, your elf mentioned that you used up all the pages in your art book and that your sketch pencils were getting small." I never actually showed off my art book, but as my own personal house elf, Coral had often seen it while tidying up my room. She also heard a lot of what I said, and as much as many hated to admit it, she was an obvious choice as someone that aunt Narcissa should go to in order to find out what I might have wanted. Before going to Diagon Alley, we would have breakfast first, and as we sat down, and breakfast appeared. I sat through all of breakfast smiling, I love going to Diagon Alley.

After breakfast, we used the fireplace to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, in order to shop at Diagon Alley. Upon arrival, my uncle announced in a vague tone that he needed to deal with some business, and took off in the opposite direction with Draco. I watched him go down an alleyway, with sign saying 'Knockturn Alley'. I'd never been down there, and after seeing the kind of people that came out of there, I really didn't want to.

"So where do you want to go first girls?" Aunt Narcissa asked us, distracting me for where I was staring.

"I want to get a pet," Lyra said.

"I was thinking we could get the pets last, otherwise we'd have to drag the poor cats all over Diagon Alley," Aunt Narcissa suggested.

"Well how about we go get a wand?" I asked and aunt Narcissa agreed. We headed off to Ollivander's.

As we entered, a bell rang above the door. At first there was no one to be seen, but suddenly a man appeared from the back of the store. He seemed to freeze when he saw me, but quickly regained his composure.

"Hello there young lady, how can I help you?"

"Hi… I'm going to be a first year at Hogwarts, and I've come to get a wand."

"Ah, that's exciting! I have to take some measurements, now which arm is your wand arm?" I outstretched my right arm and he measured that before measuring my height. He then moved to one of the shelves, grabbing a wand.

"This wand is made from hazel, with a unicorn hair core, 8 inches." He passed the wand to me, but instantly it didn't feel right and I quickly passed it back.

"No, sorry it's not right." I muttered, and he nodded, before searching for another wand. He came back a few moments later.

"Try this." I held my hand out for the wand, and felt a warm feeling inside. I wasn't fully connected to it yet, but it did feel right in my hands.

"I'd like this one." I said simply, but smiling.

"Interesting… this Blackthorn wood, with a phoenix feather core, and is exactly 11 inches long. You'll find this wand to be difficult at first, Blackthorn wands have always stubborn, but they are known to become very loyal, especially after a time of great danger." I had no idea what he meant by that last bit, but I smiled and nodded, pretending to understand.

"Is this the one you want Ari?" My aunt asked.

"Yes."

"Very well," said Mr. Ollivander, "That will be 8 galleons." Aunt Narcissa paid for the wand, and then we were off again. The next thing we did was get my robes. It didn't take long and soon we moved to the small art supplies shop, where aunt Narcissa brought me two new sketch books, a set of simple sketching pencil and several various different pencil sets. I also got a bag that was large enough to fit my sketch books, and the pencils.

"Alright, I told Lucius we'd meet him at Flourish and Blotts to get your books." Aunt Narcissa told us, after we'd finished in the art shop, so off we went in the direction of the shop.

Upon arriving at the book shop, we found that quite a scene had unfolded. Uncle Lucius and Draco were standing and arguing with a red haired family, the same red haired family that had been at Platform 9¾ when we met with Draco. My uncle was holding a transfiguration book, along with another book that I could not read the title of. Looking it sent chills down my spine; it felt familiar yet dark at the same time.

"The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower-" Uncle Lucius muttered to the red-haired man. The man lunged at my uncle, and they fell backwards into a bookshelf.

"Lucius!" My aunt exclaimed. The men were then separated, and my uncle handed both books back to a young girl, who I remembered was named Ginny. No one else really noticed the book being added, so I partly assumed that it had been hers all long, despite feeling that it was very wrong. Aunt Narcissa sent my uncle a dark look and he waited far away from the Weasley's while we collected all out books.

"That was completely unnecessary! Why in Merlin's name did you do that for, Lucius?" My aunt snapped at him once we had left the shop, her voice filled with intense frustration.

"Are you siding with those blood-traitors, Narcissa?" My uncle snapped back. Draco, Lyra and I remained quiet as they bickered; something that was a rare occurrence in their usually happy marriage.

"No I am not 'siding with those blood-traitors', I just think that was an incredibly inappropriate time to pick a fight. The Ministry is still conducting raids. They've already got long-held suspicions about us, and now is not the time to draw attention and get ourselves on the hit list!"

"I know, Cissy, I know." My uncle mumbled, softening his tone a bit. If anyone could cause a reaction of any kind in my uncle, it was definitely aunt Narcissa.

"The Weasley's were asking for it, defending Potter like that." Draco finally interrupted. My aunt sighed, as if to give in.

"Fine, let us just get whatever else we need, and leave. No more picking fights, even if whomever you decide to pick a fight with deserved it." And so we continued to make our way through Diagon Alley, getting the things needed for school. Finally, all the necessary school equipment was brought and we were about to leave when Aunt Narcissa turned to Lyra and I.

"We almost forgot about your pets!" She realized, and I smiled, I'd almost forgotten to. I was surprised Lyra had forgotten though as she'd been more excited about it then I was. Draco was getting restless, so he and my Uncle decided to Floo home while the rest of us went to the magical pet shop to get a cat. My aunt would need to side apparate with me anyway, because we wouldn't be able to Floo with an animal.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" A middle-aged woman asked as we entered. She had a name tag that read 'Susan'.

"We were was hoping to both get a cat." I told the woman politely, pointing to Lyra as well.

"Would you like a kitten or an older cat?" I thought about the question for a moment before making the decision.

"I think I'd like a kitten, so she can grow up and get used to me." Lyra said, and I nodded in agreement.

"You're in luck, we just got some kittens that are just over two months old, come with me to take a look." I followed her until we reached the kittens she was talking about. There were four kittens, one of them was white with ginger patches, another was completely ginger, and a fluffy white one and sitting toward the back of the enclosure was another, ever so slightly smaller kitten. The two ginger ones were very curious, while the white sat to one side licking its paws, apathetic to us standing there, and the smaller one seemed to stand back, with an inquisitive look on its face. It was dark, almost black, with small patches of grey around her head and chocolate colour running through her body.

"I'd like that one," I said, pointing to the darker kitten.

"Uh, that little girl, not the most social of the litter, but I'm sure she'll grow out of it if she's treated right. She's the runt of the little, but don't be alarmed, in most cases that I've seen, the runt always seems to come out stronger than its siblings." I looked to aunt Narcissa and she nodded.

"We'll take her, what about you Lyra?"

"I'll take that one," She pointed out the white one, who's ears did perk up when she realised she might be getting home.

"That one to then," My aunt paid for the two kittens as well as some food and some toys.

After leaving the shop, she turned to us.

"Now what are you going to name them?"

"I'm not sure really, I was thinking something mythical." I said, before Aunt Narcissa apparated us home. Lyra looked thoughtful also.

Draco was waiting in the drawing room for us; he wanted to see what I decided to get.

"Those better stay away from Hermes." Hermes was Draco's Eagle Owl.

"Don't worry Draco; I'll make sure she stays away from Hermes." I offered. Lyra just cuddled her cat.

"I'm going to name her Celeste!" She said.

"What are you going to name yours?" Draco asked me.

"I was thinking maybe Greek Myth, but I'm sure what name, got any ideas?" Draco came closer and took her out of the carriage.

"She's very dark, what about Nyx?" Nyx was an ancient Greek Goddess of the Night; the name seemed perfect.

"That's a great idea!" Draco handed her back to me, and I cuddled her as she purred.

"Welcome home, Nyx." I whispered. Despite the conflict in the book store, this had to be one of the best birthdays I'd had.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**I think I initially said I was going to update twice a week, but I can't help myself, I want to keep posting!**

* * *

Riddled with Black  
Chapter Six – The Hogwarts Express  
Ari

The remaining week and a half of summer went by extremely quickly. I spent most of the time interacting with Nyx, who quickly bonded with me. She'd grown so much is in such a short amount of time. I woke up earlier than usual in the morning, with her curled up on my chest. I'd intended to go for a shower first, before looking at the sunrise, hence the reason I wanted to be awake earlier. I stopped to look in the mirror before going for a shower. With pale skin and dark ringlets, I was often told I was a spitting image of my mother growing up. Sometimes it does make me sad to not have met my mother, as aunt Narcissa did not believe Azkaban was a place for children. Part of me wants to see her when I'm older, but then the other doesn't understand how someone could leave their child.

Coral met me outside to watch the sunrise one final time before I began at Hogwarts.

"Will you miss me while I'm at Hogwarts, Coral?" I asked out of pure curiosity. I didn't really matter to me either way, but I wanted to know.

"Yes, Coral will; Miss Black is always polite to Coral," She answered with a sad smile.

"Well, when I'm back for Christmas, we'll have to watch the sunrise!" Cora seemed a bit startled by my comment. Wizards treat house elves like they are a lesser being, but the house elves were almost always happy to serve us. I understood this, I believe this, really I did, but there was something comforting about watching the sunrise with Coral, and I think above all not being able to do this was the only thing I was sad about when it came to going to Hogwarts.

After the sun had risen, I went down to breakfast, Nyx following me. Lyra was torn between being excited that I was going to Hogwarts, and sad that I was leaving her and she couldn't come with.

After breakfast, Draco and I went upstairs to make sure we had everything packed. Soon it was time to leave, so with our suitcases and animals, we apparated as group to the building that we'd left behind after collecting Draco from the station. We walked to King's Cross Station from, and arrived with perfect timing to the catch the Hogwarts Express. After arriving at King's Cross station we have to go through to platform 9¾, which is accessible by a hidden barrier located on a wall near the ticket box between platforms nine and ten. Draco and I grabbed a trolley each and put our stuff on it, before heading towards the platforms. Nyx looked at me unhappily; she was in a cat carrier and hated in the limited space.

"Don't worry; I'll let you out once we're on the train." I whispered to her and she purred a little. After a short walk we found ourselves staring down at the barrier. I stared down the wall, I was really nervous, even though I'd done it the year before when Draco went to school, and when he came back from Hogwarts.

"You want to go first?" Draco asked. I looked at him.

"No, it's alright, you can go."

"I'll go first," Uncle Lucius said simply; casually walking to and then through the wall. Draco followed him without a word; leaving me behind with aunt Narcissa.

"Did you want me to walk in with you?" She asked softly. I nodded. She came and held the trolley, with Lyra holding on to her other hand and we walked briskly towards the wall. Uncle Lucius and Draco were waiting on the other side.

"Wow!" Even though I'd seen it before, the train that was Hogwarts express was still marvelous to me. The platform was packed with countless students and their families. We head closer to the train and then found a compartment; Uncle Lucius helped is put the stuff on the train.

"Have a good time at Hogwarts, study hard, and don't associate with the wrong sort." Uncle Lucius muttered his typical words.

"Don't forget to write to us, both of you! And we'd love it if you came home for Christmas!" My aunt followed.

"I'm going to miss you two," Lyra said, giving us a hug.

"I'll miss you to," I hugged her back, and Draco ruffled her hair.

We got settled in the compartment, there was probably only five or ten minutes until the train was too leave.

"It's odd, I see the Weasley's, but their missing one and Potty isn't there either." Draco complained as he peered out the window.

"Oh give it a rest Draco, you're my cousin, and I love you, but I really do not want to hear anything more about Harry Potter right now." He just scowled at me in response. "What, you've been going on about him all summer."

"Fine, do you mind staying here, while I go look for Crabbe and Goyle?" He questioned, however it felt like I had no choice and I nodded. I really didn't want to have to spend a train ride with the two of them, but I couldn't leave just yet. I grabbed my art book and some pencils out of my bag and had just started to sketch something when I heard a knock. I looked up and peering into the compartment was a girl who looked to be the same age as me with sandy coloured hair.

"Can I help you?" I asked her politely. She looked a bit unsure.

"Uh, is this compartment –?"

"Full, sorry." She glanced around the compartment.

"I know it doesn't look full at the moment, but my cousin's just left in search of his friends and trust me, once they're here there's going to be hardly any room." I said quickly. Crabbe and Goyle would probably take up a lot of room, and it was also highly likely that Draco would encounter and bring back that annoying Pansy girl.

"Oh, I understand… my name's Eleanor." Her hand outstretched.

"Ari," I said whilst shaking her hand. She waved and nodded before walking on. Soon I heard Draco's voice, along with the familiar laugh of a hyena that was Pansy Parkinson. Draco opened the door, and sure enough there was Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and even Blaise Zabini was along for the ride.

"I found some extra people Ari, is that alright," Draco asked, even though he wouldn't really change his plans if I disagreed. I shrugged and got back to my drawing. The group started to move in and got comfortable. Nyx let out a soft meow; she wanted me to letter her out like I said I would. Pansy snapped to attention at the sound.

"Is there a cat in here?" She asked, her question ending with a sneeze. By this point I'd grabbed the cat carrier in order to let Nyx out.

"Yes, this is Nyx, do you mind if I let her out?" I asked the question, even though I, like Draco, would do what I wanted anyway, even if the whole group said that they didn't want her out. I'll admit that its wealthy pureblood arrogance at its finest.

"Yes, I do mind! I'm allergic!" Pansy whined, and my day was made. I started unlocking the carrier.

"Oh well, I guess you'll just have to find another compartment as this one's just been contaminated with cat fur," I told her, as Nyx jumped out the carrier and onto the seat. Pansy squealed.

"I will not find another compartment, put that thing away!" She demanded. I raised my eyebrows. She was a cat, not a thing.

"No," I said simply, as Nyx finally curled up on the head rest of the seat right beside my head. Pansy stamped her foot, and it took every ounce of my control not to burst into laughter. She looked at Draco as if demanding he support her.

"Ari," Draco cautioned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Draco," I responded with stubborn humour.

"Draco, come to another carriage with me?" Pansy begged. Draco looked at me, then at Pansy, before returning to look at me.

"Just go with your girlfriend Draco, I probably won't do much talking," I joked, while pointing at the art book. He shrugged.

"She's not my girlfriend, but fine." Pansy squealed with delight, her tantrum was quickly forgotten. The train had begun to move; Draco and Pansy, along with Crabbe and Goyle started to collect their stuff, and as they left, Draco started to rant to them.

"Bloody Potter, think he's so special getting a picture with Lockhart –" The sound became muffled as he continued down the corridor. A few moments passed before Blaise opened his mouth.

"Honestly, we haven't even reached the grounds of Hogwarts yet, and Malfoy's already obsessing over Harry Potter. If I didn't know any better I'd think he fancied him." He quipped, and I resisted the urge to laugh. I returned to drawing, he got out a book to read and we sat silence.

It was about half way through the trip, when we were asked if we wanted to buy anything off the lolly trolley, when the silence stopped. We'd both brought a small amount of things, and I took the time to pause from my drawing. He'd already finished the book he'd been reading.

"So, you like to draw?" He asked, starting a conversation while we ate chocolate frogs.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked with playful smile.

"Can I have a look?" He inquired, and I started to blush as I didn't like showing people my artwork.

"Uh no… It's a brand new sketch book and I've only done this one drawing so it's really not worth it." I didn't want Blaise to see it in particular, as he did have a nice profile, and the picture I'd drawn had been of him in deep concentration while reading his novel. Blaise nodded, accepting my excuse.

"Well, I'm off to go find some other people," He said, collecting his stuff and disappearing quickly. I shrugged, I didn't mind being alone. I continued with adding details to the drawing of Blaise while leaning my head against Nyx. I enjoyed the silence that came with being alone, but little did I know it was the beginning of a long period where I would be alone at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think :)**


	7. The Sorting Ceremony

**Hi guys, its been a few days. I've been away from home for most of this week, but most of my chapter are safely already uploaded, ready for posting, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Riddled with Black  
Chapter Seven: The Sorting Ceremony  
Adhara

I think I was almost asleep when the Hogwarts Express came to a halt at Hogsmeade station. It was already dark outside. I got up, leaving my luggage as I had previously been instructed to do. I put Nyx back in her carrier, and she was not impressed.

"It's only for a little while Nyx," I said as I left the compartment. When I stepped out of the train I noticed a really tall, large man beckoning the first years. Draco had informed me that the large man's name was Hagrid, but he preferred to call him 'the half-giant dimwit'. I followed him along with the other first years, and he lead us to some small boats, telling us to have about three or four to a boat. I ended up in a boat with a blonde haired girl who had a dreamy expression on her face, a young boy with mousey-brown hair that was clutching a camera close to his face, and the girl who I officially knew now as Ginny Weasley. Uncle Lucius had said they had too many children then they could afford, and I wondered just how many that was.

"Hello, I'm Colin Creevey, I just found out I was a wizard a month ago, and since then I've been reading about Wizards and Hogwarts. I'm really excited."

"Really, I couldn't tell." I muttered sarcastically; how many muggleborns did this school allow?

"I'm Luna Lovegood; can I ask your name?" The blonde girl asked, sounding as dreamy as she looked. I raised my eyebrow.

"Adhara Black, but I'd rather be called Ari thanks."

"Really, are you part of _the_ Black family? Are you related to Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange?" The boy asked.

"I'd rather you didn't say their names." I responded, although my disdain was for the blood traitor, Sirius.

"But are you?" He asked, unaffected by my avoidance. I let out a sarcastic laugh,

"Unfortunately, yes. Now leave me alone." Colin shrugged before turning to the red-haired Weasley girl.

"What's your name?" He asked her. The girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, my name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley. And before you ask, it's short for Ginevra, not Virginia." The girl replied.

"How many of you are there?" I couldn't help myself. She glared at me, but still answered my question.

"I'm the youngest, I have six older brothers, and then there's my mum and dad." She replied, still glaring. I nodded. Suddenly Hogwarts came into view, and everybody gasped at its beauty. After a little bit we finally landed on shore and headed up to the castle. It suddenly dawned on me that I was about to be sorted. I started to feel really nervous as we walked along.

Hagrid led us to the front doors to the castle. Standing there to meet us was an older woman, with dark hair held in a bun underneath a witch's hat, with a long green dress.

"Thank you, Hagrid." She said, before he left.

"Good evening, students. I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be your Transfiguration teacher. Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will be held very shortly, but before we start you need to be sorted into your houses. The Sorting Ceremony is very important because your house becomes like your family while you stay at Hogwarts. You will earn points for your house, have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitories, and some of you may eventually play Quidditch for your house team." I grinned at the last part, I, unlike Draco, really enjoy Quidditch.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house is headed by a member of the faculty, I am the head of Gryffindor, and the heads of the other houses will introduce itself to each new member sorted into their house. I hope you enjoy your time in your house. Follow me please." Professor McGonagall then turned around and we followed her through the large doors, and then through more large doors leading to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was incredibly large, and full of people. We walked straight through the centre of the room, the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables to our left, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to our right; it felt as though everyone was looking at me. Finally we reached the end, where just before the teachers table was a stool with dark, old looking hat.

Upon our arrival, the sorting hat began to sing a song. The song was about the four different houses of Hogwarts and the stereotypical traits belonging to those houses. Gryffindor was for the brave, and sometimes foolhardy. Ravenclaw took the intelligent, and Hufflepuff was for the loyal. Slytherin had the cunning people, but the modern perception believed it to be evil.

"The Sorting will now begin. I will call your name from this list, and after you are sorted you will go straight to your house table." Professor McGonagall explained before unraveling some parchment. I knew I would be fairly early in the list, I just hoped I wasn't first.

"Abbey, Joseph." I small light skinned boy with light brown hair moved forward from the centre of the crowd. He turned around upon reaching the stool; eyes squeezed shut as the hat was placed on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF" Almost instantly, the hat exclaimed his decision. Joseph jumped up and headed straight for the Hufflepuff table. Next to be called was Henry Ainsworth followed William Archer, who were both sorted into Gryffindor. Following them were two girls, Cecilia Armstrong and Florence Bishop, who were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively. I knew I had to be soon, with a last name starting with B.

Professor McGonagall paused before reading the next name, her face paling slightly. This must be me.

"Black, Adhara." She called. Instantly whispers started, mainly the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. The teachers also shared looks of uncertainty, the only one with confidence being the Headmaster, who Draco had insinuated was crazy anyway. I walked up slowly from my position in the back of the group. Act confident; don't let anyone see that you are nervous and scared. I nodded to the Professor, before sitting down on the stool, she smiled at me, although it was strained, and placed the hat on my head, and I closed my eyes lightly. I wasn't quite sure what to expect.

_Hello?_ I thought to the hat.

**I didn't think I'd be seeing another Black again. I must say I'm pleasantly surprised. Intelligence, hmm, quite a bit of a talent… there's some cunning in there, I'm not sure if there is enough to be a Slytherin though. You seem to want to prove yourself to other people, something I'm not sure you'll be able to do in Slytherin.**

_Wait… hold up, what do you mean 'pleasantly' surprised… I'm the daughter of Bellatrix Black. How can that be pleasant for you?_

As much as I supported pureblood activism, I knew exactly how many others had felt about my mother.

**Yes I am aware of that… and I am just going to point that I am a hat; I don't take part in the petty hate between houses and families, as amusing as it can be to see humanity flounder. Besides, you remind me a little of young Sirius Black, and he was certainly interesting to sort.**

_I remind you of a blood traitor? Thank you._

**It's a shame that you've been taught to be so hateful at such a young age. Perhaps you can change that during your stay at Hogwarts.**

_And how exactly do you suppose I do that? Why would I even want to?_

**Calm down child, first we must sort you. I see there is an expectation that you be in Slytherin… what do you think of that?**

Agitation flared up in me at the mention of expectation.

_Shouldn't you be able to tell? Personally, I don't really care about it all. If I fit in Slytherin, I fit… if I don't, as you are suggesting, then I'd rather not go there just because my family wants it to be. I want to be myself._

**I sensed your feelings in that statement. You seem to resent your family a bit?**

_I do not resent them! … And I don't disagree with their views; I'm just a little uncomfortable with what they've done to show it. I don't want to be like that. I don't understand how someone could torture another person, especially one with children! Or murder over blood… We are superior, but why should be abuse our power?_

**Well, I don't think that Slytherin is the place for you. You have so much potential, and you won't grow there. And trust me; you have a long way to grow.**

_Well where do I belong than?_

**Well, I did say that you remind me of Sirius Black. There's that spark of defiance… the refusal to follow. The disapproval of actions, you might not have fully decided to drop the value of blood status, but you're on the way to becoming who you need to be.**

_Hey, I thought you said you didn't care about 'petty hate'?_

**I don't, but that doesn't mean I don't have an opinion.**

_Well… technically, it does. You have to care in order to form an opinion._

**Argumentative… you do realize you are only solidifying my opinion on your sorting?**

_Sort me than, what is it? You said intelligent before, would Ravenclaw be it?_

**You are intelligent, but I do not think that Ravenclaw will bring everything out in you.**

_I just want you to know that I am my own person, and I will remain so regardless of what house I am sorted into!_

**Oh yes, I hope so… I really think you would benefit from this house…**

I took a deep breath, the implications from the conversation with the sorting hat sinking in.

"GRYFFINDOR" Boomed the sorting hat, I opened my eyes; the first place I looked was Draco, who scowled. This was going to be trouble. Although it was delayed, the reaction of my sorting was more noticeable than the reaction to my name. Professor McGonagall gasped slightly, taken aback by the sorting. The hall was silent for a few moments, before two identical boys with red hair, who I recognised as being part of the Weasley group, from the Gryffindor table stood up and clapped. After a few seconds the rest of the Gryffindor table joined in. Jumping up, I rushed to join them; I wanted the attention to be away from me as soon as possible. The boys first introduced themselves as Gred and Forge, but after my look of confusion as such ridiculous names they revealed their names were really Fred and George Weasley. They then introduced to me to their older brother Percy. I remained polite, even though sitting with them made me uncomfortable. I didn't want to make enemies on the very first day. Professor McGonagall regained her composure before continuing.

"Bronx, Lachlan." He was sorted into Hufflepuff. Meredith Cornwall was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Creevey, Colin." The muggleborn boy from the boat stood up, shaking with anticipation.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat exclaimed after only a few short moments; fantastic. He was joined by Adam Fairburn, while Isaac Dalton and Valerie Fisher were sorted into Ravenclaw, and Brendan Delaney was the first to be sorted into Slytherin.

"Goodwin, Eleanor." McGonagall called, and the girl I had seen on the train made her way slowly up to the hat, seeming very nervous. The hat seemed to take a bit of time with her. She paled while sitting there.

"SLYTHERIN" The hat shouted and Eleanor made her way to the green and silver table, looking very frightened. Callisto Greengrass, cousin to Astoria and Daphne, was unsurprisingly also sorted into Slytherin. Daphne cheered. Callisto was joined by Sebastian Hill and Samantha Hugh, while Melinda Howard joined the black and yellow table.

"Ingham, Evelyn." A taller girl with light brown hair sat down to be sorted, and soon she sat beside me. Next to be called was Tobias Ingham, which Evelyn was quick to point was her cousin. They had similar facial features, but Tobias had lighter hair. He was sorted into Hufflepuff, and another person named Maxwell Johnson was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Lestrange, Ratimir." I inhaled sharply as I watched a tall boy with auburn hair make his way up to the Sorting Hat. I knew I had a cousin just a few months old then me, but I had never met him. When I was about two months old, but mother, father and uncle were arrested and locked away in Azkaban. This apparently sent my uncle's wife crazy, and she was put in St Mungo's, my grandparents Romulus and Aurelia, moved to America with my cousin shortly after, cutting ties with everyone. They said they wanted nothing to do with the Malfoy family, and nothing to do with me while I was under their care. I still don't know why. I would have thought that Ratimir would have attended Salem's Institute, or even Durmstrang where they taught the dark arts, like my uncle had considered sending Draco though. It didn't take long for the hat to decide that my long lost cousin belonged in Slytherin, and I watched him as he proudly made his way to the Slytherin table, I noted that I could not find anything about us that was similar in appearance, unlike how Draco and I had the same nose, and Lyra and I shared unruly hair and a similar lip shape.

"Lovegood, Luna" The other girl from the boat walked up, a dreamy expression on her face. Surprisingly it didn't take long for the hat to sort her into Ravenclaw. Identical twin brothers, Duncan and Ronan Macalister were both sorted into Hufflepuff. Isla O'Brien joined us at the Gryffindor table.

"Parkinson, Basil." Pansy's younger brother stepped forward and was quickly sorted into Slytherin. He was joined by Dominic Quigley and Emilia Rosier. Loretta Ramsay, Francesca Smith and Rosetta Wakefield were sorted into Hufflepuff, while Olivia Pocatello, Oscar Reynolds and Conner Whelan joined Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Ginevra." This caught my attention, I guess despite being from a 'blood traitor' family, the girl made me curious. Especially seeing as uncle Lucius had put a book that wasn't hers in her collection. The hat seemed to take a while to decide, and it seemed as though Ginevra was pleading with it.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat finally decided. This got a loud cheer from everyone on the table; I hadn't expected anything less. Christopher Williams was then sorted into Ravenclaw, and Wilhelmina Yates completed the Sorting Ceremony with her placement in Slytherin. McGonagall waited until she was seated before speaking.

"The Sorting Ceremony is now complete; I will pass your attention on to our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore." She went to sit down, as the Headmaster stood up.

"Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, forbidden to all students. I would also like to introduce to you, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart." This caused in excited stir amongst many of the female students, while some of the guys groaned. "May the feast begin" Dumbledore ended his speech and suddenly, food appeared on the table. I realized how hungry I was getting, but part of me felt too sick to my stomach to eat. How was I going to tell my aunt and uncle about being sorted in Gryffindor? How were they going to react? Would they disown me? I started to panic inside but knew I had to keep it together.

"Are you going to eat anything?" I looked up at the voice, it was a Weasley, one of the identical ones, and even though they'd just introduced themselves to me, I couldn't remember which one. I smile faintly and nod, taking a look at what there was to eat. Giving into my empty stomach, I take a small amount of everything, just to give it all a try. I would send an owl tomorrow, if Draco didn't beat me to it, but for tonight I would relax.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. **


	8. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Hey guys! I know its been a little while since I updated, I actually sincerely forgot and it just been sitting in my doc manager waiting to be uploaded into the story. Been a bit busy with recently starting an online diploma and being sick, but its there. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Riddled with Black  
Chapter Eight: Welcome to Hogwarts  
Adhara

After the feast Dumbledore announced for prefects to take the first years to their house common rooms, with the aim to inform us about the dormitories and passwords. The rest of the school would follow shortly.

"The password is currently bumblebee but whenever the password changes it will be put on the notice board in the common room." Percy said we came across the portrait of the Fat Lady, which lead to Gryffindor Tower. The portrait swung open, revealing a circular hole that lead down a hallway, with another circular hole for an exit. We all climbed through and assembled in front of a fireplace that took up most of the far wall. On both sides of this fire place were two large windows that overlooked the castle grounds. The common room itself was also circular and well decorated with scarlet and occasionally gold tapestries. There were many chairs and couches scattered about the room, as well as some tables for studying.

"As you can see, there are three doorways leading from this room. The doorway to your far left opens up to the spiral staircase for the girls dormitories. The one to your far right leads to the boys. In the middle we have a moderate sized room, with litter boxes, feeding bowls for cats, as well as some food and snacks for other pets." Percy said all this while indicating with his hands. I noticed that the middle door did indeed have a cat flap.

"Each dormitory is sorted by year level; each landing is a different year level; there will be signs saying 'First Year', 'Second Year'; etc."

"If you did have a cat on the train, you will find that he or she is in the cat room. Everyone's luggage has been taken up to your dormitory for you to decide where to put it. Does everybody understand?" We all nodded or said yes before wondering off. I first went to see ,Nyx who had fallen asleep on one of the cat beds. I walked up to her and started patting her head; she woke with a surprisingly content face.

"Hey girl, do you think that you'll like it here?" I asked softly while patting her, and she purred in response. "I have to go organise my stuff now." She jumped down and followed me as I left to go to my dorm room.

There was only five of us first year Gryffindor girls, and in the time that we were eating dinner, the room assigned to first years, which was located on the first landing of the staircase, had been organised to have five four-posted beds with red and gold sheets. Our luggage had been placed neatly for us to grab as we chose our beds. Before I'd even picked a bed, Nyx had jumped on a bed close to a large window, which overlooked the grounds. Even in a few short weeks, she'd become accustomed to my morning habit. I settled for that bed, and everyone else chose theirs. We all quickly and quietly packed all our clothes and books away. There were two doors out of the room; the one we'd come from that lead to the staircase and another which lead to a bathroom with two toilet stalls, and two private shower rooms.

"So, seeing as we're going to living together for the majority of the next seven years, we should probably introduce ourselves properly and get to know each other." Came from the girl who chose the bed to my left. She was tall, even taller then me, with straight golden blonde hair, and dark eyes. She talked with an accent. I remembered from the sorting that her name was Isobel. Everyone

"Right, I'll start. My name is Isobel Sterling; I'm a pure-blood not that it really matters any more" She introduced herself confidently. "My father is actually American, while my mother is French. They met here in England as they both work for the Department of International Affairs at the Ministry, and I was born here. I've travelled a lot though. My mother was Head Girl at Beauxbatons while my father had a very successful Quidditch Career while at Salem's. I have a younger brother named James, he's eight." She finished and looked from her left to her right, her eyes settling on me, as if to say it was my turn. I didn't know what to say. While it would have been cool in a Slytherin Dormitory, 'my parents are the most notorious death eaters' was not exactly appropriate to brag about to Gryffindors.

"Can I go last? I have no idea what to say." Isobel sighed and switched her attention back on the girl to her left. She was short and pudgy, with curly strawberry blonde hair that sat just below her ears. She wore glasses and had hazel eyes.

"Uh hi… we'll I'm Isla… Isla O'Brien. Both my parents are half-blood, so I guess that makes me a half-blood to?" The girl mumbled, thinking that she needed to talk about her blood status, said quietly, "I am an only child." She added before turning her attention to Evelyn, who sat to her left.

"Right. So I'm Evelyn, and I'm pretty hopeless when it comes to keeping track of this blood stuff. My cousin Tobias got sorted into Hufflepuff. Here's the thing, neither mine nor Toby's parents are magical. When we got our letters, our grandmother admitted she was a 'Squib'. I have an older half-brother Jacob who isn't magical because he's on my mum's side. He doesn't really talk to me anymore." A Squib was a child of two magical folk that did have any magic. The idea made me uncomfortable, because like blood traitors, Squibs were also disowned and removed from the family tree. Evelyn shrugged to say she was done and we all looked at Ginny, who sat on the bed to my right. She wasn't really paying attention to everyone; instead she was writing in her diary. Looking at it more closely I noticed it was the same book that Uncle Lucius had put in her bucket. Perhaps it really was hers after all. I couldn't shake the bad feeling about it off though, so I decided to keep an eye on it. Isobel let out a 'cough' and Ginny's head shot up to attention.

"Oh, sorry," She said hurriedly. "My name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley… I have six older brothers, who were all sorted into Gryffindor; only four of them are still here though." She seemed really shy now.

"Oh, that must be fun, what are their names?" Evelyn asked.

"Well the oldest is Bill; he's in Egypt at the moment because he works for Gringotts. Next is Charlie who works with dragons in Romania. You just met Percy, and then there are the twins, Fred and George; watch out for them though they like to prank people. Last but not least is Ron, he's in the year above us and –"

"Isn't he like, Harry Potter's sidekick?" Isobel interrupted. Ginny has seemed happier, more confident talking about her brothers. Yet, Desiree's interruption had put her back in her shell a little bit, she blushed.

"No, he is not his sidekick. They're best friends." She responded, before looking back down at her diary. She wasn't going to say anymore. I guess it was my turn now.

"Uh, well I'm Adhara. Adhara Black… but please, just call me Ari." I said quickly.

"Your parents are in Azkaban, aren't they?" Isobel jabbed. I looked up at her

"Yes, my parents are in Azkaban. I was about a two and half months old when they went there, and they haven't seen me since shortly after I was born. Instead I was raised by my aunt and uncle, the Malfoy's. My older cousin Draco is the year above in Slytherin, and my younger cousin Lyra will no doubt join him next year."

"How in Merlin's beard did you end up in Gryffindor, I'm sure everyone expected that you'd be in Slytherin!" Isla exclaimed, obviously surprised. I thought back to my conversation with the sorting hat, 'you have so much potential… a spark of defiance', it had also said that I wanted to prove myself.

"I don't really know, I guess I'm just different." I answered, even though I didn't feel all that different. My thoughts and my values were still the same as they were yesterday, I was still a member of an elite Pureblood family. There were no more questions, and I guess most of us were really tired, because we all started getting ready for bed. I decided to quickly go for a shower first, and when I got out I found Lyssa hovering at the door waiting to jump in and lick the water off the ground. Not long after I'd gotten into my pajamas and warmed up in bed, she was done and decided to join me and I found myself drifting off to sleep quicker than I thought.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
